User talk:Doragon3
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Doragon3! Thanks for your edit to the File:King Hiss mass of serpents.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also here is the list of Admins of the Fairy Tail Fanon. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of all users to follow these guidelines.' Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 00:38, March 7, 2012 Well Yes you can create one Dragon Slayer. However, Moon Dragon Slayer is already in use as Lunar Dragon Slayer Magic, so remove that. Nextly, how would Star Dragon Slayer work? It'd be like mine (And APS') Cosmic Dragon Slayer Magic. Perhaps think of another element? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 12:03, October 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure how to do this exactly, so I'll just respond the best I can. The only thing that is really comparable with them are their names. MDS (I'm too lazy to type out the whole name) is more comparable to gravity magic, to mimic the effects of the Moon. SDS is where you launch stardust at your enemies. I'm kind of tired of being the bottom of the totem pole, so I'm actually going to stand up for myself here. (Sorry I didn't sign at first, my computer crashed)Doragon3 (talk) 16:59, October 9, 2012 (UTC)Doragon3 8:39, October 9 2012 Sorry for before. I usually don't see my messages on my talk page; some glitch with wiki. And since when did I treat you like the bottom of the totem pole? Answer me that. I sound like this whenever I talk to anyone, just to make it clear- I never insulted you at all. But gravity isn't an element and it needs to be COMSUMABLE (only using capitals since I'mma make this a rule)- I dunno about the last one, check the new blog. Have a nice day. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 01:57, October 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm not accusing anyone of treating me as such, its just I figure I should finally stand up for myself (I could go into further detail, but I don't want to bore you with my personal life, its a VERY long story). I guess my answer to the consumable notion is what about Shadow Dragon Slayer magic, how do you consume shadows, or light for that matter? I don't know, maybe I'm just nitpicking, but since this is for a story I'm writing, I feel like defending it. As a writer, I find I can think better if I write my ideas more. That's the whole idea for my other articles. I'm also a shameless self-promoter (shrugswhat can I say, isn't everyone in their own way). I guess my idea is to use Dragon Slayers which use unorthodox magic. It also fits into my story, since in my story (which is an AU), Natsu is raised by Acnologia, and I don't know if he can really consume anything. I don't know, I'm just doing what I can, since I just want a good story, and I think you need to sacrifice some facts in order to make a good story. Again, I'm probably nitpicking, but oh well. This was really long.Doragon3 (talk) 04:10, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Mhm Normal users can't delete pages, only admins. Also, please strive to make much better pages than Takshaka. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:20, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I know, recall it was the first page I ever made, when I was still very new. And that is the reason why I'm asking you to do it.Doragon3 (talk) 19:16, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Define twist. Changing basic stuff is a no. But, for example, inserting friendships with a characters of yours is perfectly fine. I did the same with Sanjo and Laxus, by making them past rivals. Please elaborate. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:55, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, the idea is that Lucy mother's father was a Cronon, which would make Lucy one quarter Cronon. It ties into a large mythos of a story I have on FanFiction.net, like most of posts do.Doragon3 (talk) 01:02, December 11, 2012 (UTC) You're supposed to answer on the other person's talk page. Also, no. That's a massive contradiction to canon, that's the sort of stuff the rules are set up to prevent. Don't change canon characters' species classification. Sorry to ruin your flow, but that's not happening. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:10, December 11, 2012 (UTC)